


the best of luck

by lauraxtennant



Series: AU Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neighbours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose AU. John is having a terrible day. His research proposal is due and there are several obstacles in his way. Fortunately, his neighbour Rose Tyler cheers him right up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best of luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr - thanks!

John swears his day cannot get any worse.

Not only is he running late to submit his research proposal, which could cost him dearly, but his car has broken down, leaving him stranded in the pouring rain, with no time to wait for the AA to come out and fix it. He glances at his watch. He has an hour to get the papers in his bag in front of his supervisor, and he’ll never make it if he walks. Feeling increasingly stressed out as he panics about what to do, he kicks the tire of his stupid, broken car and lets out a loud, “Fuck!”

“You all right, mate?” comes a kind voice, and he turns to see one of his neighbours eyeing him in concern.

His shoulders straighten a little as he turns to her, and he hopes he hides the wince of pain that his foot connecting with the rim of the wheel has caused him.

“Rose. Hi.” He nods to the car. “The one day it’s vital for me to get somewhere on time, and the car packs in.”

Rose moves closer to him, and lifts her umbrella higher to reach over his head, inviting him under. He steps under it gladly, and murmurs his thanks.

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?”

“Not really.” He sniffs, feeling a bit embarrassed. “For someone as clever as me, you’d think I’d be able to work something this simple out, but I’m afraid mechanics isn’t my strongest suit.”

Rose delves into her jacket pocket. “I’ve got a friend who works in a garage, I’ll give him a ring, see if he’s free.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, it’s fine.” She smiles up at him, and he ignores the way his pulse races, just as he always does when she looks at him like that. She’s dialling before he can protest further. “Hey Micks. You around at the moment?” After a few seconds, Rose grimaces, and his heart sinks. “Okay. No, it’s all right, it don’t matter. I’ll give you a ring later.” She hangs up without much further preamble, and pulls a sheepish face. “Really sorry, thought I was gonna solve all your problems then, but he’s stuck on the M25 after visiting some mates.”

“It’s all right. It was nice of you to try.” He blows out a long breath and runs a hand through his hair.

“We’ll just have to get the bus,” she says next, and all of a sudden he finds himself being pulled along the pavement, her arm looped around his.

“What?”

Rose rolls her eyes. “What, you never been on a bus before or something? I know you’re all fancy with your…” She looks over her shoulder. “- classic car, but sometimes a good, London bus is all you need to rely on.”

“Of course I’ve been on a bus before. But you - you don’t need to come with me.”

“I’m heading that way anyway. The number 24 will take me to my Mum’s and drop you off two stops before, at the uni.”

“How did you know where I’m going?”

Rose guides him underneath the shelter of the bus stop and lowers her umbrella. “Last week, you told me about your deadline. Well, panicked, more like. Don’t you remember?”

He remembers stuttering out some nonsense or other at her, when she’d knocked on his flat door asking if he wanted to join her and some of the other occupants of the building they lived in for some drinks at the local. He remembers regretting his decision immediately, as he’d turned back to his empty flat and his laptop.

“It’s a bit of a blur,” he tells her. “I hadn’t slept for a couple of days and I was running on caffeine. I don’t really remember what I said, to be honest.” It’s true. There’s also the fact that he’s always a little bit nervous when he interacts with Rose Tyler, given the huge crush he has on her and everything. But she doesn’t need to know that.

Rose shrugs. “It’s okay, I could tell you were stressed. I dunno how you do it, really - I left school first chance I got. I’m kind of jealous of your ambition. How’d it go, anyway? I assume you’ve finished, if you’re off to hand it in.”

“I’m pleased enough with it,” John replies. “Not really sure if they will be, though.”

She gives him the most brilliant smile. “I bet they’ll love it.” 

Their bus arrives, and they board it swiftly, flashing their oyster cards. Sitting down together near the back of the bus, he gets the distinct impression that she’s wanting to ask him something. She keeps darting him little looks, and biting on the edge of her thumb. He tries to contain his delight that it’s her acting nervous, for once.

“I was wondering,” she says eventually, into their comfortable silence. “Now that you’re done with your proposal, you could come out for some drinks. Yeah?”

“Well.” He tilts his head to the side, considering, though his heart feels like it’s gonna bruise his ribs, it’s thumping so hard. “I’ve got some first years’ essays to mark, but I suppose…”

“One night off won’t hurt,” Rose interjects. “And you deserve a break. When will you hear what they think of your research idea?”

“Oh, not ‘til a couple of weeks. Bit of a reprieve, apart from the odd lecture or two.”

“Then that’s settled,” she says definitively, nodding. “Give me a text when you’re free tonight, and we’ll meet up at The Fox and Hound. What do you say?”

He ducks his head, trying - and failing, he knows - to hide his grin. “Sounds nice. I can’t text you, though.”

She frowns. “Why not?”

“We’ve never actually exchanged numbers, for all the times you come knocking on my door asking to borrow some milk.”

“Oh!” Rose laughs. “That’s a bit daft.” She digs out her mobile, handing it to him. He looks at it blankly. “Type your number in, then.”

“Oh, right.” He fumbles with it for a moment, then adds himself as a contact on her phone, before handing it back to her.

“I’ll text you, so you have mine,” she says, and he watches as she writes, _Date with me tonight, don’t forget! - Rose x,_ and sends it to his number.

John swallows. “Date, eh?”

She meets his gaze steadily. “That okay?”

“Yes. It’s brilliant, actually.” All his problems - his imminent deadline, the broken down car he’s got to sort out, the way in which he’s overworked and knackered and hasn’t slept for longer than four hours at a time for three weeks - they all fade away.

“Thought it might cheer you up,” she grins, and bumps her shoulder against his as she blushes.

Something occurs to him. “Last week - was that gonna be a date, too?”

Her blush deepens, and she pretends to study the graffiti on the back of the seat in front of her. “Maybe.”

“You said it was a gathering,” he teases, turning in his seat to lean towards her, lowering his voice. “You said everyone would be there.”

“Doctor. You scamper away whenever I so much as thank you for taking out my recycling.” She turns her head to him, and they’re suddenly very close. 

“I’m not a Doctor, yet,” he says, distracted by that for a second.

“You will be. Besides, it suits you. We all call you that, you know.”

“All? What, all those imaginary people that were gonna be at the pub that night?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Rose grins, unashamed by her fibbing. Her smile softens after a moment. “I wasn’t really sure if I was reading you right. You’re nice, and decent, and I thought maybe you’d lend milk and sugar to anyone who asked.”

“You really do need to get better at doing your own shopping,” he remarks. “And I _would_ lend those things to anyone. Well. To most people.”

“Yeah.”

He scratches at the back of his neck. “You’re the only one I forget how to speak properly around, though.”

“You’re managing okay today,” she points out, and he jumps as he feels the touch of her hand against his. She links their fingers together, watching him carefully as though assessing his opinion on the matter. He squeezes her hand, completely bewildered by but very appreciative of her affection.

“It’s the adrenaline,” he murmurs, and his eyes drop to her lips. “And I can’t be nervous about my research and about talking to you at the same time. I’d be a wreck.”

Rose giggles, and leans in, pressing her lips to his. He feels himself relax, all the tension in his shoulders slipping away as he returns her kiss.

“You’ve got to get off,” she whispers, when she pulls back.

John stares at her. “Hmm?”

“Your stop’s coming up,” she clarifies, letting go of his hand. She stands up, holding onto the rail above them, so that he can scoot across the seat and get up.

“Oh. Yes, quite right.” As he stands, the bus lurches to a stop, and he’s pushed against her momentarily. “Sorry,” he says hastily, gripping her hips for balance.

“It’s really okay,” she insists, curving her arm around his neck and kissing him again, and he’s struck with the desire to slip his hands around to her bum. He accidentally follows the impulse, and she seems to like it, arching into him, so that’s - that’s really just -

Someone clears their throat, and he and Rose pull apart. “You’d better go,” she says, looking flustered, and he can’t contain his grin. “Good luck with your supervisor, and remember to text me later.”

“I couldn’t forget,” he assures her, and makes to move down the aisle. 

“Wait, take this.” Rose hands him her umbrella.

“You’ll get soaked,” he protests.

She shakes her head, and presses it into his hands. “It takes like, two seconds from my stop to Mum’s building, I’ll be fine. You’ve got to walk a bit, and you’ve got to show up looking presentable.”

She’s being so thoughtful that, absurdly, it makes him feel kind of emotional. “Thanks.” He sighs happily. “God, I was having such a bad day and you just - you turned it right around, I - ”

“Are you getting off here or what?” calls the bus driver, and John jerks in surprise.

“Ah. Yes, sorry!”

“Go!” Rose laughs, and waves at him as he hurries off. 

Throwing a sheepish smile at the driver, he disembarks the bus, and opens Rose’s umbrella. A gust of wind immediately turns it inside out, and he gapes at it in horror. Then, the bus pulls away and drives right through a puddle, which splashes against his trousers. He stands there for a second in shock, then gets out his phone, shielding it with his coat as he sends Rose a text.

_Two seconds without you and everything’s gone wrong again. Are you my lucky pants, or something???_

He’s hurrying to his supervisor’s office when she replies, so he doesn’t see it straight away, but after he’s handed in his research proposal, he takes a look.

_Hahahaha omg, i saw what you did to my umbrella: you owe me xx_

Grinning, he types out his reply, and wonders how on Earth it’s taken them so long to get on texting terms.

_It was the wind! But yes. I’ll make it up to you. xx_

He’ll spend the rest of the day figuring out how to do just that.


End file.
